Finally Together
by K-fayce
Summary: This is a story that takes place after the final MI book. Will have lemons later on (Clace). I'm coming up with this as I go, so I can't summarize much. Rated M for future content. Things to take note of... -Sebastain is good -Simon is still a vampire
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell happened to you?" Sebastian screams

I know that he is talking to me, but his eyes are trained on Jace, who is standing in the doorway of the kitchen, completely at ease.

"I'm fine, Seb. Really, calm down." I say, trying to appear indifferent to the burns on my skin from the ichor. In reality though, I am fighting the urge to cry. Jace and I had gone out earlier today in search of something to kill. Unfortunately, a horde of raveners had the same idea.

"No, you're not okay!", he says, seething, "You're limping, your jeans are now shorts, thanks to all the ichor you got on them, and you look like you're about to pass out."

"I'll get her upstairs", Jace offers, moving toward me

But Sebastian is faster, "No thank you, I can handle her. Why don't you head home…? I think that you've done enough tonight."

Jace looks like he wants to argue, but I shoot him a look and shake my head; I'm not in any condition to prevent another Sebastian/Jace fight. Instead, he shoulders past Sebastian and kisses me. It's a short kiss, just a peck. But he knows how it will piss my brother off.

"Goodnight, Clary. I'll call you tomorrow." he whispers.

He's gone before I can respond.

I wake up at 2am, in my bed, still in my clothes (or what was left of them, after last night). My wounds are all gone, so I guess Sebastian must have runed me up good before sending me off to bed. God, I hate how he acts sometimes. Luke and mom are gone for 6 months on a mission issued by the Clave, and in the mean time, he's the closest thing to an authority figure I'm getting.

I get up, put on some sweats, and head down to the kitchen. I expect to find Sebastian at the table (he always gets up at 2am for a snack), but instead I find a note.

 _Clary,_

 _I got a call from the Clave, and I'll be gone for the next week._

 _Take good care of yourself, and please don't do anything stupid._

 _~Love, Sebastian_

Sebastian is gone. I run up stairs, and call Jace.


	2. Chapter 2

Within 15 minutes, Jace is standing on my doorstep, dripping wet from the sudden downpour. As soon as I hear his soft, yet demanding, knock, I throw the door open. I stand, staring at him. It is cold for this time of year, but all he's wearing is a short sleeved shirt, and jeans. The shirt is soaking wet, and clings to his body in all the right places. His hair is tousled, and plastered to his head in some places, and sticking up in others. The water sliding down his skin reminds me of the many times I have watched him train with Alec. I am suddenly bombarded with images of Jace, all in varying degrees of undress...

"You plan on letting me in any time soon?" he asks, his amusement over my ogling, obvious

"Uh, yeah… come in", I say, opening the door wider

There is enough room for him to walk by without touching me, but instead he pushes up against the wall with his body.

"I missed you… a lot…" he whispers the last two words.

My breathing speeds up. _I shouldn't feel like this_ , I think. I should be used to Jace. I should be used to Jace touching me, Jace kissing me, having Jace inside of me: but, no. That feeling of excitement never seems go anywhere, and as embarrassing as it is sometimes, I'm glad that it hasn't.

"It's only been a few hours" I answer, reaching up to kiss his neck. He looks ready to say something smart-ass, so I pull his mouth onto mine before he can get the words out. Kissing Jace is like taking a vacation. I can forget everything. I do forget everything. I feel his hands slip under my shirt. I am still wearing my comfort clothes; so naturally, I'm not wearing a bra. I feel his hand, which had been traveling up my back to find the clasp, freeze. It was only a moment, but I knew I had surprised him. He pulls away.

"Clary…" he groans.

"I missed you… a lot…" I whisper the last two words, just as he had, and fasten my mouth back to his.

This time, he was prepared. He pushes his hands up my shirt and pulls it over my head. Before I can make a move, his shirt is on the floor next to mine. He grabs me by my waist and lifts me, so that I can wrap my legs around his waist. He holds me so that most of my weight is supported by the wall. I am suddenly hyper-aware that we are still in the small hallway, by my front door. The logical part of me is screaming at the rest of me to stop. _We can't have sex in a hallway!_ Yeah. Yeah I can. And if Jace will take me, I'm ready.

It's like he can hear my thoughts. He pulls my pants off in one swift motion. How he did it while keeping me on the wall? I don't know. Suddenly, his mouth is gone from mine. Before I can make any sound of protest, he attaches his mouth to my left breast. I am done for. He licks; I gasp. He sucks; I moan. And then he has one finger inside of me, thrusting in and out, slowly. I fight to keep my eyes open. He begins to move faster and harder. I can feel my orgasm looming over me. I look down to see Jace, pumping his length to the rhythm of his thrusts. And it sends me over the edge. I scream. Not a super loud scream, but enough to unravel Jace's remaining self-control

I scrap my nails from his shoulders down to the small of his back. I know he loves when I do that. And then, he gives in. He slams into me with the force of a truck. I scream for real this time. His hands slide from my pussy and breast, to my waist. He secures me and then pulls almost completely out of me, and then slams into me a second time. After a few minutes of this, we are both close. Jace loses the restraint to keep up his maddening pace, and begins going twice as hard and ten times as fast.

I reach down and pinch my clit. And then I lose myself. I feel my walls clench around Jace, and I felt his release inside of me. I relax against the wall, but that's the thing about Jace; he just won't let me catch a break. He continues to pound me mercilessly, until I come a second time.

He finishes again, and sets me back on my feet gently. I do not trust my knees quite yet, so I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on tight.

He bends down to whisper in my ear, "Like I said: I missed you… a lot…"


	3. Chapter 3

After we both catch our breath, we get dressed and head upstairs. I hadn't noticed earlier, in our haste, but his white t-shirt was threaded with bits of gold. It matches his eyes perfectly, and gives them a quality of softness that is rare for him. I could use _so_ many words to describe Jace's eyes, but 'soft' was a wonderful surprise. The lights from the passing cars, on my busy street, shone through the kitchen window every 30 seconds, or so. The way the light passed through the glass and emphasized the contours of his face. In the dull, infrequent light of the city, Jace looked almost childlike. His eyes, tender and vulnerable; his posture, relaxed and carefree… he, for only a moment, looked like a normal boy.

"So… is there a reason you invited me over at 2:30 in the morning? I mean other than to attack me in the hallway?" Jace teases.

"Yes, actually… Sebastian left me this note," I say, handing him the paper, "and I thought that since we barely get any alone time anymore, this would be a great time for us to-"

"Do what we just did?", he inquires, the left side of his mouth, quirks upward, and his eyebrows raise, in question, "Because I really can't think of a better way to celebrate the leave of that bastard- I mean _Sebastian_ \- than to catch up on all the 'fun' we've been missing."

I feel my face warm," In the bluntest of terms; yes." I reply.

"Well, in that case," he begins,"we should probably head to the Institute. Wouldn't want to disturb the neighbors with our 'fun'", he says, smirking. I can't argue with his logic. That and I cannot shake the nervous feeling that Sebastian could pop out at any moment, ready to kill us both.

"Sure. Just let me get some clothes- and yes Jace: I will need clothes" I add, because he looks like he is going to say something smart ass. I jog upstairs, taking the steps two and three at a time, and yank a bag from my closet. I look at my wardrobe; Izzy is finally going to get her wish…

We make it to the Institute at around 3:00 am. I can tell that Jace had plans for us the second that we get into his room. He picks me up, and drops me on the bed, softly. The way we had land, I am on my back, and Jace is between my legs. I feel his hand slither under the waistband of my sweats. And then I stop him.

"I think I want to go to sleep" I whisper in his ear, "I love you" I can tell from the look of absolute disbelief on his face that I have knocked him off his square.

"Good night" I say, stroking him through his jeans. I feel him harden, under his several layers of clothes. I look at him and smirk, and he finally grasps the game that I am playing.

"Good night" He replies, with an odd light dancing in his eyes. I know right then and there, that he is going to make me pay for giving him blue-balls.

I sleep soundly, with Jace's arms around me, the rest of the night. I wake up, at about 10:30 A.M., to the feeling of the sheets shifting, under me. I turn around and see Jace, standing in his boxers, stretching. I watch, through partially lidded eyes, as his muscles ripple.

"Good morning, Clarissa", He says, after a yawn. I roll my eyes and get out of bed, "Where are you going?" he asks

"To take a shower… you can come if you want…" I say, my voice beginning to trail off, as I realize the implications of my inquiry.

"I would, but I promised Alec I would train with him, before breakfast, today" he answers, immediately.

This is going to be a long week.


	4. Chapter 4

I hate Jace Wayland. Well not really, but he can be a real snot sometimes. From the time he gets back from training with Alec, up until this very moment, he's been teasing me. He waits until I'm not busy, drags me off into some random corner, and kisses me stupid. We'd make out heatedly for about 5 minutes, and then I'd start to unfasten his pants. And then he'd chuckle and pull away, leaving me a wet mess. By 9:30, I was ready to have a hot date with my vibrator, and go the hell to sleep.

"Hey," Jace calls from down the hall, "where are you going? I thought you wanted to go to dinner with us"

Shit. I had totally forgotten about our plans for dinner. "Um, well I thought about it, and me and Izzy are going to stay here and order Chinese." I turn and run to Izzy's room, praying that she'll stay with me.

"You don't have to not have sex to prove that you're in control, Clary"

"Izzy," I sigh "I don't know what to do. I mean Jace obviously thinks I'm attractive, but I don't know how to… you know, be sexy."

We've just finished eating, and are sitting on her bed, discussing my current sexual frustrations.

Iz leaps off the bed, and strides purposefully to her closet. "I have been waiting for this day", she announces, proudly, tossing something onto the bed next to me

"what are you-" I stop mid sentence. the thing that she has thrown is actually _two_ things. "Is this lingerie?"

"Of course" she snickers, "I took some liberties the last time I went shopping… I saw a few things that looked like they might fit you at Victoria's Secret, so I did you a favor"

I look at the lacy nothingness before me. They're green, the exact shade of my eyes. I try them on.

Sexy.

"Thanks, Izzy," I call from down the hall, "I know exactly what I'm going to do"

I am sketching on the floor when I hear Jace's footsteps. I immediately jump up and get in the shower.

"Clary," Jace calls, "where are you?"

"In the shower" I answer. "I'll be out soon"

When I come out of the bathroom 30 minutes later, my hair is damp, and Jace is asleep on the bed. Everything is going just as I'd hoped.

I walk lightly to where he's laying on his back. I get on top of him so that I am straddling him, and begin to kiss him. At this, he starts to rouse. I watched as he goes from mildly annoyed, to confused, to surprised, to excited. I don't see the last one, as much as I feel it through his jeans.

"Happy to see me?" He asks groggily.

I grind against him in response. "Not nearly as happy as Little Jace is to see me." I move down some, unfasten his pants, and carefully pull his hardened dick out of his boxers. I start to pump him slowly, running my thumb over his tip ever so often.

"God" he groans, "you're killing me Clary". He tries to roll us over, but thanks to the strength rune on my arm, I push him back down.

Then, I stop completely. I just remove my hand from his shaft, and look at him.

Jace moans impatiently.

"What do you want, Jace?" I ask him calmly. "Tell me what you want"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:: Alright. There's going to be a huge lemon in this chapter, so don't expect a lot of dialogue.**

* * *

I move up Jace's body so that I am kneeling over his 10 inch beast. I ask him again. "What do you want Jace? If you don't tell me what you want I'll have to assume that you want nothing, and leave you alone" I make like I am getting up, but he grabs my hands and place them on his shoulders.

"I want to be inside you" He says in a low voice. "I want you to ride me until you come. I want to feel you around me. I want to hear you scream my name."

I wasn't expecting such a detailed answer, and the look in his eyes was one I had never seen before. It was more than desire. It was raw lust. I didn't answer him, I just fist my hands in his hair and kiss him hard. But Jace simply can't wait to take me. He reaches down rips my lacey green thong right off of me. I gasp and run my nails down his bare chest, I don't remember him taking off his shirt but…

Then, I bite his lip, and drop myself onto his cock. He moans loudly and grips my hips almost painfully. I grab his shoulders to steady myself as I start to move. I'd never been on top before, but Jace clearly loved it. And so did I. It took all of my self-control to keep up my slow pace: lifting halfway off of him and slowly lowering myself. Jace however, had different ideas. He squeezes my hips, and starts bouncing me on his dick fast and hard.

"I'm going to come" he pants between grunts. I force his hands from my waist, and slide off of him. I get on my knees between his legs, flash a quick smile at his incredulous expression, and lick him from base to tip. His hands knot in my hair, and push my mouth down onto him. I take as much of him as can, and suck hard. Jace let's out a string of profanities. I look up to see his eyes squeezed shut.

"Shit Clary" He whispers "you're killing me"

I move my mouth up and down his shaft. When I nibble him, his hands tighten in my hair.

5 minutes later, Jace tells me in a strained voice that he's close. So I reach down, and squeeze his balls at the same time that I take him all the way to the back of my throat, and I suck him hard as I swirl my tongue around him. He comes hard in long spurts. I work him down from his climax and then swallow every bit of his cum. He tastes so good.

I figure that he's probably tired, so I just lay down on my back next to him. And then he's on top of me, holding my hands above my head with one hand, and playing in my hair with the other.

"I would make you tell me what you want, Clary" He begins with a hungry grin. The hand that was in my hair moves to my breast. "But I already know" he finishes, twisting my nipple.

I whimper loudly, and in a strained voice say, "Please Jace, I'm yours, please just take me" This isn't how I had planned the night to go, but I also can't complain.

"Of course" He says. And then he impales me. He goes so deep that I'm sure he touches my heart. He pulls out of me quickly and rams me again. I feel a scream building in my chest. And he stops.

"Do you remember what I said I wanted?" He inquires. When I shake my head he smiles and brings his mouth to my ear. "I said I wanted to hear you scream my name. And I'm afraid we aren't going to stop until you do"

He pulls out of me completely, flips me over, and tugs me up so that I am on my hands and knees. "You ready?" he asks me. I feel the tip of his member at my entrance, and I tell him yes. And then with one hand at my waist, and the other knotted in my hair, he yanks me onto his stiff meat. he yanks my head back as he enters the depths of my body. His entrance was not smooth. To be fair, it was brutal. I let out a small yelp of surprise at his roughness. I absolutely love it. I love it when he dominates me like this. Jace continues to rock into me forcefully, and pull my hair. I am on the edge when he reaches down and pinches my clit. At the same time, he slaps my ass, hard. I scream his name like a confession, and come undone.

"Please, Jace" My voice is almost a wail. "Don't stop" And he doesn't. His hand moves back to my hair and he continues ravaging my body. He finds my G-spot and plows into me. He thrusts into me so hard that I know I will be sore tomorrow, but I don't care.

"I'm going to-" My sentence is cut off by my scream as he bites my shoulder and shoots his load into me. I say his name over and over again like a prayer, and I come again. My arms turn to jelly and I fall onto the bed, shaking from my multiple orgasms.

Jace lays down, and pulls me onto his chest. "I love you" He whispers.

"With all of my heart" I answer, and I kiss him sweetly. I curl up and fall asleep. It is the best sleep I have had in ages.

* * *

 **A/N:: I hope that makes up for the long wait between chapters 3 and 4… Let me know if you liked it. I'm running low on ideas, so message me if you have anything.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:: I know that this chapter is really boring, but I haven't updated in a while, so yeah... ENJOY!**

* * *

When I wake up the next day, the clock reads 10:07 am. I'm still curled up on Jace's chest; I can feel his heartbeat, and warmth. I don't want to move because the moment is just too perfect, but I have to pee, so staying isn't exactly an option.

"Good morning," I say, stretching, "how did you sleep?"

"Great," He says, his eyes drinking in every inch of exposed skin, "you?"

"Fantastic," I answer, kissing him. He begins to get up, but I dance out of reach. I still have to go to the bathroom.

When I return to the room, Jace is reading some book that I've never seen. When he sees me, he puts it down and smiles at me as I approach the bed. I crawl onto the mattress slowly, and straddle him. I feel my fingers push into his head gently as I kiss him slowly. His arms wrap around my torso, and pull me down so that I am close enough to feel the heat coming off of his body. My hands leave his hair and carefully frame his face. As I deepen the kiss, he moans into my mouth and I feel his hands roaming the sides of my body.

"I know we just woke up, but I want you so bad." He whispers, "It's like no matter how many times I have you, I can't get enough."

"I'm still kind of sore from last night…" I say, blushing.

"What if I promise that I can be gentle?" He asks, quirking a brow.

"If you say you won't hurt me, then I trust you," I tell him firmly

He rolls us over, so that he is directly between my legs, "You have no idea how much I love you," He says, as he presses his tip to my entrance. I bite my lip in anticipation, as he stares into my eyes. I feel like he can see right into my soul. My hands grip his biceps as he slides into me slowly.

"Are you okay?" He asks me, holding perfectly still.

"Yes," I whisper, "please make love to me."

He grins and begins to move in and out of my slowly. He is perfect. He knows exactly what to do to drive me crazy. Last night, I needed him to fuck me, to dominate me, but right now, I need him to be gentle. I need him to love me. And he does it perfectly. Above me, Jace is trembling slightly. I know how much self control it is taking for him to not just drive into me.

"I love you too" I say, pulling him down so that I can kiss him. While we kiss, he reaches down a strokes my nub a couple of times, and let out a loud groan from my surprisingly intense orgasm. I bite his lip and I feel him shoot his load into me.

"Ahhhh," He pants, "Clary…" He repeats my name over and over again as he kisses me until we catch our breath. He pulls out of me, and looks at me with adoration, "You're perfect."

I just kiss him and tell him, without words, how much he means to me.

* * *

 **A/N:: Let me know what you think in the comments...**


	7. Chapter 7

We stay in bed for the next hour, before we finally get up and shower. We take our time, carefully cleaning the other. Before this morning, Jace and I had never taken our time like that before. I guess it was the difference between having sex and making love. Not that we don't love each other; I mean, he tells me how he feels about me a thousand times a day- probably more. I don't know what really changed.

"I guess I feel kind of bad... " He begins, with a grin, "We haven't been out since we got here. I would hate for you think that I'm _only_ interested in fucking you senseless"

I feel my cheeks warm instantly. "Well then take me somewhere" I tell him boldly "And I don't mean to bed.", I add as an afterthought.

"I was hoping you were going to say that" he says brightly as he exits the room, "get dressed and meet me by the elevator in 15 minutes! I'm going to get the others!" He calls over his shoulder.

What the hell is he planning?


	8. Chapter 8

Ughhhhh! This is a damn disaster! I can't find my phone, Jace won't stop knocking on my _bedroom door,_ and I already know that Magnus took my raspberry lotion. SHIT!

 _Knock, knock, knock… Knock_

I yank the door open to Jace, fist in air, preparing himself for round 100 of 'annoy-the-shit-out-of-me', "Can I _help_ you with something, Jace?" I begin- I can hear the acid dripping from each word, "because if not, then Go. Away." I whisper yell, hoping that he'll get pissed and leave.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" He informs me, obviously giddy with the prospect of setting my teeth on edge this early in the morning, " _we_ have to go to breakfast"

"Nooooo…" I tell him, hands on my hips, " _you_ and _Clary_ have to go to breakfast. _I_ have to find my phone so I can call Simon."

"You're phone is downstairs, and so is the vampire" He continues, brightly, "so cmon"

I allow myself to be led downstairs, only because, without my phone, I have no better way of contacting Simon. Jace and I take the elevator down together, in an awkward silence.

"Hey, Jace…" I ask carefully

"Yes?" He answers, equally cautious.

"Next time you guys decide to have sex, try not to move the bed so much," I tell him, fighting off a smile at his incredulous expression. "My room is right next to yours and I could hear it _every single time_ the bed hits the wall"

He is spared a response when the door opens, and I see Simon.

"Someone's happy to see me," he whispers into my hair, as I hug him tightly

I am about to tell him _exactly_ what parts of me are excited to see him, when Jace, having recovered from his earlier astonishment, clears his throat.

"C'mon" He urges us, none too kindly, "Some of us are hungry for food." he says, staring pointedly to where my hand has, of it's own accord, wandered. I snatch it away from the growing bulge in Simon's pants. We haven't had sex yet, and I don't think he really wants to. I mean, do I think that he's attracted to me? Yes. Do I think that he would _enjoy_ it? Of course. But it's probably just too difficult for him to focus on anything that isn't blood; however, the boner he's sporting is making me rethink my earlier assessments.

"Yeah, whatever" I say rolling my eyes, "I would assume you two would be starving after all of the _exercise_ you got last night and this morning."

Clary blushes furiously, and Jace just glares at me.

"Well let's go then" Simon suggests "I'm not hungry, but you guys are less annoying when you're eating" he says, with a smirk, as I feign anger.

"Whatever," I say with a wave of my hand, "Let's go"

Clary and Jace walk ahead of us, holding hands, and Simon grabs my ass as we exit the Institute. Yeah, I'm _definitely_ rethinking those conclusions about Simon and sex.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N::_ Haven't written in a while... sorry if my flow is off...**

* * *

 **Simon POV**

We sit down at Chili's in the corner booth that seats 10; Clary sits very close to Jace at the end opposite of Izzy and me. I've been working really hard with Magnus lately on controlling my thirst so that I can focus on other things. _Things like Izzy's body under mine._ I shake the thought from my head; Izz hasn't made any significant sexual advances on me yet, and I'm starting to think that she never will.

I am shaken from my thoughts by the sound of a very irritated voice calling my name, "Are you in there, Vampire?" Jace snaps his fingers impatiently before Clary throws him a withering look.

"Yeah, sorry, I was thinking… what's up?" I answer, ignoring his lack of manners: it's Jace, what can you really expect? I turn my head and notice that Izzy is staring at something with surprise and mild interest. I follow her eyes, and see that I'm standing at attention. She turns red and quickly looks anywhere that's not my pants. I look across the table to see if Clary or Jace had noticed the silent exchange. They seem totally absorbed in eating their food. I take out my phone set it on the table, and open a book so it looks like I'm reading.

Taking one last glance at Isabel, "Eat." I tell her in a whisper. She looks at me, slightly perturbed, and then shrugs. As she picks up her fork, I unbutton the first of four buttons on her jeans. I feel her whole body constrict on contact.

"Simon…" She whispers, she's not looking at me, but I hear a warning in her voice.

"Yes?" I answer with false innocence, setting my hand high on her inner thigh. She just stares at me for a moment. Then, smiling, she returns her full attention to the huge house salad in front of her.

This time when I begin to undo the buttons, she tenses, and squirms, but does not try to stop me. She doesn't even look at me.

"Damn Izz, how much concentration does one salad require?" I ask, smirking.

She is about to respond when the whole table jumps suddenly. We both look up just in time to see Jace breathing heavily and Clary walking toward the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it," he tells us "It's just she has a lot on her plate right now." Jace gets up, tosses a 10 and a 20 our way, and follows her to the entrance of the bathroom and waits.

"What the fuck just happened?" I ask Izzy, knowing full well that she probably wouldn't have even noticed the change in atmosphere, had I not stopped touching her.

 **Jace POV**

Ever since we had gotten our food, Clary had been jumpy. I mean the slightest movement had her looking warily all over the restaurant. I was about to ask her what the hell was wrong with her today, when I felt her small hand move past the elastic on my sweatpants.

I practically begged her not to make me come in the middle of a restaurant, but she just kept on going until I unloaded all over her hand, grabbing the table to keep my giant groan inside.

 **Izzy POV**

After Clary finished in the bathroom, she and Jace waved in our direction and then left.

"I wonder what going on with them…" says Simon, thinking aloud, "Maybe I should-"

I cut him off, "Simon, I am 100 percent sure that you don't want any parts of what's going on with them right now."

"You're totally just saying that because you want me to keep doing what I was doing a minute ago," He smirks

Looking at Simon, I forget that I'm supposed to be the one who's in charge in this relationship. I forget all of my silent vows to _never_ let a boy look at me the way that Simon is looking at me now.

"No," I begin in a quiet, deliberate voice, "I don't want you to keep doing what you were just doing. I want you to do different things- more things to me- at your apartment."

I watch as the look in his eyes goes from lust, to fear, and back to lust.

"Well then," He starts with a smile, "We should be going then."

* * *

 **Lemon within the next 2 chapters, I promise**


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian POV

I've only been gone for a few days, but I can't help but worry about Clary. Part of me knows that she'll be alright, but the other part of me worries profusely. _What if she's in danger?_ _What if I can't make it back on time? What if…?_ I cannot keep up like this. I'll call when I finish this leg of the mission.

Simon POV

I cannot believe the words that just came out of her mouth. I know that I should ask her if she's sure. If this is really what she wants. But I'm terrified that she'll come to her senses. So I just shut my damned mouth, and nod at her.

We get up and leave the restaurant (thank you, Jace, for your _donation_ ). It takes us a little more than 15 minutes to make it to my place, and I worry the entire time. Izzy is silent, and I wonder if se is thinking that she made a mistake. I mean, I don't want her to feel pressured, but I also want her to know how much I want her. As we enter my apartment, I begin to feel kind of weird. My stomach clenches and it's like I'm having an adrenaline rush, but I know that I'm not because I don't get those anymore. It takes a moment to realize that I'm not thirsty; I'm horny. As fuck. I stop walking in the middle of the hall and Izz runs right into me.

"Shit, Simon," she mutters, "a little warning next time would be-"

I whirl around, and kiss her, effectively silencing her. When we finally come up for air (and for some reason, I _needed_ it), I open my eyes and look at her; her eyes tell me to take her to bed. So I do.

Izzy POV

When I finally open my eyes after our kiss, I see everything I feel mirrored in Simon's eyes. He takes my hand and leads me to his bedroom.

As soon as we cross the threshold, I jump on him. I'm kissing him and his hands are under my shirt in a matter of seconds. Simon moans into my mouth as I stroke him through his pants. Suddenly, I have an idea. I drop to my knees and almost break the buckle of his belt trying to get it off of him.

"Isabelle," he begins, "are you sure you want to-" And then he's in my mouth. I feel him all the way at the back of my throat, but resist my urge to gag. I surprise myself by actually enjoying it. Every time I look up at Simon's face, I am reminded that he has come apart because of me.

Simon POV

Too soon. Izzy stands up too soon, but before I can even process my disappointment, she has her shirt off and then I can't think. I want to tell her how beautiful she is, but all intelligent thoughts are limited to _uhhhhhhh_. I pull her to the bed and before I can try and figure out what to do next, she has me on my back. My legs are open and hanging off of the bed with Izzy standing between them. I lift my hips so that she can get my pants and boxers off. When she finishes, I take my shirt off. So here I am, naked in front of a girl for the first time, and all she's taken off is her shirt. I sit up to see what she's doing just in time to watch her take off her pants and throw them into the pile of our clothes. She shimmies out her panties (which were barely there to begin with), and carefully removes her bra. I think I'm going to explode.

Very slowly, she crawls into my lap. It occurs to me that she's trying to kill me via denial of sex. She kneels so that her legs are on either side of my waist and she is straddling me.

"I love you" she says, "And I trust you"

She kisses me, and it is nothing like the kisses from earlier. These are slow and deliberate, and tender, but desperate all at the same time.

"Love isn't a strong enough word," I tell her when she breaks away to breathe.

She grabs my shoulders to steady herself, and stares into my eyes as she slowly lowers herself onto my staff.


End file.
